


The Grand Plan

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Beverly has something she wants to ask Deanna.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Grand Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note** \-- written for Kingstoken in stocking_wishlist. Happy Holidays

Beverly watched Deanna’s body flow through their slow but complicated Klingon ‘kata’ as they followed Worf. Her mind wasn’t on the work out so the stark contrast Deanna’s long dark curls made with the white Gi easily distracted her. As Worf moved the class to some partnered floor exercises, Beverly leaned into Deanna’s touch as Deanna tugged her forward into a stretch.

“Your mind isn’t on this,” Deanna whispered.

Beverly shook her head. “I was thinking about my upcoming conference. I’m presenting a paper on the anti-depressant affects of the Tenont fire rose.”

“And that worries you,” Deanna asked as they switched positions, Beverly pulling her closer.

“Not at all. I just thought…I know no one there and that’s what worries me. Would you like to come with me? You know how these conferences are. Business all morning, party time all night. It’s basically a spa station. I heard that they have a chocolate buffet with twenty different kinds of chocolate.”

“I’d love that. I haven’t had a vacation in eons.” Deanna beamed and then tried to look suddenly serious.

Beverly canted her gaze up and found herself staring into Worf’s disapproving face. He arched an eyebrow at her and she shot him a sheepish grin. Once he moved off she whispered, “Looking forward toit.” And she was. She and Deanna would have such a wonderful time.


End file.
